8roken Hero
by condemnedOccupation
Summary: Vriska is tired. She's tired of being angry, of killing, of playing the villain. Terezi finds her more broken than she's ever seen her, and while trying to console the spidergirl, she discovers feelings for her she never expected. Scourgecest.


I am sitting alone in the bland, metallic computer common room absently doodling cool guys on skateboards with sunglasses when Vriska appearifies. I glance over and give her an evil looking, sharp-toothed grin, expecting her to shoot some kind of spiteful comment my way. I am surprized when she merely huffs out a small sigh and trudges over to her chair, throwing herself down on her computer. My grin drops in confusion, my brow knitting together. As I take in a deep breath trying to get a closer look at the spiderbitch and my former Scourge Sister, I notice the dark, black licorice circles around her eyes. Everything about her seems tired, worn out. She is slumped over her keyboard, her forehead resting in the palms of her thin hands. After grabbing my cane I get up and wander over, pretending not to care. She looks up at me as you sit down on the desk next to her computer screen, and for a second I think she looks almost hopeful. I shoot her another smirk and say "H3Y SP1D3RB1TCH!" She groans and puts her face back in her hands.  
"What do you waaaaaaaant." comes her muffled reply. Taken aback, I falter slightly. Usually I'm the one wanting her to leave me alone, not vice-versa. I recover quickly though, and lean back casually. "OH NOTH1NG R34LLY, 1 W4S JUST P4SS1NG BY 4ND 1 THOUGHT 1D S4Y H3LLO." I say smugly. "SO W3R3 YOU UP ALL N1GHT P4RTY1NG OR SOM3TH1NG?" I ask, smoothly trying to weasle out her reason for fatigue.  
"Sure, whatever."

"H4H4 W4S 1T FUN? 1 B3T K4RK4T W4S TH3R3, W4SN'T H3?" she rolls her weary eyes. "Yeah, okay. Karkat was there." I know she's just humoring me, but it's very unlikely she'll actually tell me what's going on unless I annoy her enough for her to make a mistake and let something slip. "WHO 3LS3 W4S TH3R3? K4N4Y4? D1D YOU HOOK UP? OH MY GOSH YOUR3 BLUSH1NG YOU HOOKED UP W1TH K4N4Y4 D1DNT YOU?" I laugh. Of course I'm pulling this all of my ass, but I can tell it's pushing her buttons. She doesn't reply so I keep going. "OR M4YB3 1T W4SNT K4N4Y4. W4S 1T THAT "M1LK DR1NK3R" YOU "H4T3" SO MUCH, T4VROS?" I wiggle my eyebrows infuriatingly. "OR M4YB3 1T W4S BOTH! YOU N4UGHTY G1RL, YOU!"

She sits up quickly and I grin, thinking she's snapped and she's about to yell at me, but she just stands up and walks away mumbling "Look can you just leave me alone? I'm not in the mood." as she leaves. I could've sworn I saw tears in her eyes, and heard her voice crack. No, I think, you must've been seeing things. And hearing things. Time to try another approach. I stand and go after her, red-sneakered footsteps resounding through the room. I jump onto the pad and half-jog through the hall looking for her. "VR1SK4 W41T! WH3R3D YOU GO?" after searching through several empty rooms, I spot a closed door near the end of the hall. I place my hand on the doorknob but freeze when I hear muffled sounds through the metal. Putting my ear to the cold surface, I strain to listen closer. Another sound seeps through the door. It sounds to me like a stifled sob.

I'm beginning to get really worried about her, so I knock softly on the door. "VR1SK4?" I say gently. The sounds stop abruptly. "VR1SK4 C4N 1 COM3 1N?"  
"Go 'way..." comes her broken reply. I sigh worriedly.

"VR1SK4 COM3 ON 1M TRY1NG TO H3LP."

"I don't need your help." I sigh again and roll my eyes.

"OK4Y, 1M R3SP3CT1NG YOUR PR1V4CY BY 4SK1NG N1C3LY BUT 3X3RC1S1NG MY 4UTHOR1TY BY COM1NG 1N 4NYW4Y." I say as I open the door. It's a room I've never been in before. Then again, there are plenty of those on this godforsaken rock. It's very plain; four grey walls, some pipes and tubing, and a small tan couch on a faded maroon rug. The couch is facing away from me, and I can't see Vriska, so I assume that's where she is. "VR1SK4, W1LL YOU PL34S3 JUST T3LL M3 WH4TS GO1NG ON?" I half-plead as I approach the couch. I circle around to the other side and find Vriska laying on her side with her knees hugged to her chest and cerulean tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She sniffs, and I nervously sit down next to her and awkwardly place a hand on her back. I watch silently as she pushes herself into a sitting position. We're sitting close enough for me to feel her trembling ever so slightly, to feel the heat coming off of her in waves. A teal blush tints my cheeks, but I try to ignore it.

I start moving your hand in small, hopefully comforting circles on her upper back and say "1M NOT TRY1NG TO UPS3T YOU. 1M SORRY 1F 1 C4M3 OFF TH4T W4Y..." I mumble apologetically. "Why are you even here, Pyrope?" she hiccups accusingly. With a troubled look I reply "B3C4US3 1 C4R3 4BOUT YOU. YOU KNOW TH4T R1GHT?" trying not to show the hurt in my voice. She looks up and meets my gaze for the first time since I came in, searching my eyes for any hint of deciet. I try to pour as much truth and reassurance into my gaze as possible, but that's kind of hard for a blind girl with glasses on to do. I try again to get her to talk and softly prompt her with "WHY DONT YOU T3LL M3 WH4TS WRONG?" Apparently that was the right thing to say, because her face crumples and her eyes clench shut, squeezing out the previously unfallen tears. She throws herself forward into my chest and clenches her hands in the cloth of my shirt as if she thinks I might leave.

This catches me very off-gaurd; in all my years of knowing Vriska, I had never once seen her cry. I wrap my arms around her shoulder and gently stroke her long raven hair with a shakey hand. I can feel wet spots forming on my shirt and tears prick my own eyes. It absolutely breaks my heart to see her like this, so broken. I want to just scoop her up and take her away from it all, to make sure she never has to feel this way again. I turn towards her, pull her closer and bow my head over hers, pressing my lips to her crown and letting them stay there. I can feel her pressing into me, trying to get even closer. She buries her face in the crook of my neck, heaving with sobs. We are now facing each other directly and she is straddling my waist with her legs on either side of your hips. I cross my legs so she is sitting in my lap, and I feel my cheeks heat up again because of our compromising position. She mumbles something into the side of my neck, but I can't hear her at all. I pull back, keeping my arms around her and ask her gently to repeat herself.

"Why am I so 8ad?" she sniffs quietly. I wasn't expecting a question like that, and I exclaim "VR1SK4 WH4T 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG 4BOUT? YOU 4R3NT B4D!" "Aren't I though? I've killed so many innocent trolls... I'm evil! A villain! A 8ad guy! I don't deserve friends like you..." I shake my head vehemently, trying to clear my thoughts so I don't get overwhelmed and say something I don't mean. "VR1S, TH4T 1S 4 LO4D OF SH1T 1F 1 3V3R H34RD ON3. SUR3, YOUV3 K1LL3D YOUR F41R SH4R3 OF TROLLS, BUT 1T 1SNT YOUR F4ULT!" I begin to get worked up and carried away with my speech, but I'm just so upset that our fucked up world made her feel this way. "1T 1SNT YOUR F4ULT TH4T YOUR LUSUS CHOS3 YOU, 4ND TH4T SH3 N33D3D TO B3 F3D, 4ND TH4T SOC13TY TOLD YOU TH4T 3V3RYTH1NG YOU W3R3 DO1NG W4S OK4Y! GOOD 3V3N!" I'm shouting by now, but I manage to catch myself and shut up.

She looks down and another tear falls down her cheek. "I'll never 8e a hero like you." She whispers. In a spontaneous movement, I place a finger under her chin and pull her head up so she is looking at me. "TH3R3'S MOR3 TH4N ON3 KIND OF H3RO, VR1SK4." I breathe, wiping away her tear with my thumb. Our faces are so close we can feel each other's breath. I can see a deep blue blush creep across her cheeks and nose, and I'm guessing a similar one is gracing my features as well. Suddenly she shuts her eyes and leans forward, connecting our mouths. My breath hitches in my throat and my eyes fly wide open. It was a short, chaste kiss. She pulls back and looks at me; I can practically smell her anxiousness. My mouth hung open in shock for a good ten seconds, and she was starting to look like a nervous wreck, but I just couldn't move. "I-I'm sorry, Pyrope, I don't know what I was thinking..." she said, blushing even darker. I finally snapped out of my stupor "NO W41T, 1 W4SNT- VR1SK4 1M SORRY 1 JUST... UGH" I sputtered out awkwardly. I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes. "1M GO1NG TO SHUT UP AND K1SS YOU NOW."

I leaned in and connected our lips again. Her lips were plump and soft, and I could feel them moving gently against mine. One of my hands tangled itself in her long, disheveled hair, and the other rested on her hip. I could feel her arms snaking around my neck and her tongue running along my bottom lip. I happily obliged to her request by parting my lips and letting her tongue slip inside. The kiss quickly got heated as our tongues fought for dominance. I ended up winning, and explored her mouth thouroughly as my hands started to wander. I moved my hand from her hip to her thigh and began rubbing slowly. I could feel her thin fingers ghosting up and down my sides, teasing me and making me ache in my center. I slowly pushed her down onto her back so I was on top of her with my hips between her legs and pressed into her core. I could feel the heat radiating from her and knew she was just as excited as me. I slowly ground my waist into hers to gauge her reaction. She broke our kiss to gasp and throw her head back as she bucked her hips and gripped my shirt tightly.

I chuckled lowly at her enthusiasm, and my hands began playing with the bottom of her shirt. We were both panting from the exertion now, and I took this opportunity to take a look at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous, in a way I'd never been careful enough to notice before; she was glowing with a thin layer of sweat, hair tousled and messy, a deep azure blush cloaking almost her entire face. Apparently tired of waiting, she crashed our lips together again. I was more than happy to resume as well, and pushed her grey jacket off of her shoulders and reaching for the hem of her black shirt. I pulled back for a second to look at her. "1S TH1S OK4Y?" I asked. She nodded quickly and I lifted her shirt off. She wasn't wearing a bra, and I reached up to cup her small but full breasts.

She gasps into the kiss and I see her eyes roll back before closing. Suddenly my bra feels a lot looser, and I realized she'd undone it through my shirt. She slowly lifts off both garments and tosses them carelessly to the floor. I move my mouth from hers to one of her dark, firm nipples and clamp down, nipping and sucking furiously. With one hand still kneading her other breast, the other trails down her side. I cup her center and press firmly through her jeans, feeling the heat coming off in waves. I hear her gasp again and whine, wiggling her hips and pressing herself closer to my hand. I feel her hands running down my back and tightly gripping my butt, causing me to moan. Deftly, I unzip her pants and pull them down along with her cerulean panties in one frenzied swoop. I slowly kiss my way down her body, leaving a trail of wet spots from her breasts to her skinny legs. I pay especial care to her inner thighs, nipping and licking for a long time. She whines and moans again, bucking her hips almost urgently. I study her face as she does, and It's at that precise moment I realize I'm in love.

She looks so flustered with her brows knit together and a deep, heated blush. Her swollen lips are slightly parted and when she huffs slightly I melt inside. I begin my task again with renewed vigor, determined to make her the happiest she's ever been. With one I flatten my tongue out at the base of her slit and slowly lick the entire length of her core. She shudders and moans, tossing her head back and tangling her thin fingers in my hair, pulling me closer. I pick up the pace, licking furiously and nipping at her sensitive bud. Tentatively, I bring up my hand and slide a finger into her hot, silky folds, feeling her walls contract around it. She grinds down onto my fingers and breathes my name in a thick voice . It almost sets me over the edge without her even having to touch me.

I slide in another finger and take the hard little bud into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it and sucking hard. I feel her thighs clamp around my head and she whimpers loudly. I can tell she's close, so I pick up the pace even more, slamming my fingers into her and licking her clit with reckless abandon. Her tight walls begin contracting wildly and she grips my head tighter with her hands and thighs. A flood of hot juices pour out around my hand and she cries out my name in ecstasy. I keep pumping and licking, throughout her climax, slowly sliding out my fingers when she comes down from her high. Her fluids are dripping down my chin, and I crawl back up her body so we're face to face again. I wrap my lips around my fingers when I'm sure she's watching and suck them clean of her essence. It's a strange, sweet taste, but I like it.

Her arms wrap around my neck and pull me down to connect our lips again, though not quite like before. This kiss is gentle and soft, instead of frenzied and passionate like the previous few. We break apart and I rest my forehead on hers, smiling gently and pleased to see her doing the same. I sit up, pulling her with me so she's straddling my waist again and pull a thick comforter off the back of the couch, wrapping it around her shoulders before laying back down, this time on bottom. She follows suit, tangling her legs in mine and resting her cheek on my collar. I pull the blanket tighter around her and rest my chin gently on her head, my hand finding her raven locks again and stroking gently. She buries her face into the crook of my neck and lets out a small sigh. I shift slightly and kiss her forehead before settling back, suddenly realizing how tired I was. I let my eyes slide shut, and she mumbled something softly into my neck. I couldn't hear what she said, but I knew.

"1 lov3 you too, Vr1sk4. You'r3 a h3ro to m3..." I said gently as I drifted into sleep.


End file.
